1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring camera, and more particularly to a monitoring camera that is mounted on a wall in a fixed place but can be easily adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
Monitoring cameras mostly are mounted in a fixed position at a high place in buildings or street corners to provide recordings of a specific location for security purposes or to document accidents. A conventional monitoring camera has a body, a focus ring, a standard lens and an optional telephoto lens detachably mounted on the body, wherein the telephoto lens usually is classed with two international standard, one is a C-mount and the other is a CS-mount.
The focus ring is a disk with a central hole that has an inner flange. The inner flange has an inside surface, a threaded outside surface and a bayonet mount on the inside surface. The threaded outer surface is screwed onto the body.
The telephoto lens or the standard lens is attached to the bayonet mount in the focus ring to hold the lens and to focus of the monitoring camera. Even though the bayonet mount allows the lens to be changed quickly, the bayonet mount is a deficiency in design for a security camera in that the bayonet mount is exposed and inadvertently contact by repair personnel will cause the monitoring camera to lose its precise focus.
Another deficient feature of the design of the conventional monitoring camera is that all switches are attached behind the body so that the monitoring camera is not easily controlled because of limited access space behind the body when the monitoring camera is attached on the wall. Additionally, all switches are exposed without any covering and easily malfunction as a result of dust or moisture.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional monitoring camera.